


Cinderella Merlin

by hellpenguin



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fairy Tales, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ball, and somehow Merlin gets shoved by Morgana and Gwen into one of Morgana's old dresses and a pair of glass slippers and a mask, and Lady Emrys dances with Prince "Charming" Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Merlin

When I was just a boy, going on the age of eleven, my father came home with a new mother. Her name was Hunith, and she was the only mother I would ever know. However, I was quite aware that stepmothers and regular mothers (like my best friend, Will's, for example) didn't look too fondly on boys that had an innate magical talent. Except, of course, it's not like I told them I did, but I could tell that if a mother frowned upon her son's inclination towards the artistic, she would probably abandon a magic boy upon his first demonstration.

Anyway, Hunith wasn't like that. She was a good mother. She fostered my strange powers as best she could. Unfortunately, my father was hardly ever at home, and as hard as she tried, I lacked basic masculine guidance about certain, er, well, preferences I was developing. So I decided, now that I was of age, that I would go Become A Man. Somewhere else. Preferably somewhere where the cutest boy is not the one shoveling dung. Mother remembered her old friend Gaius was now the castle physician, and sent him word.

All too soon, I had my entire life strapped to my back and was headed off to Camelot.

Which. Apparently. Not as magical sounding as it had first appeared. I discovered quickly that people with powers met their doom quite easily in such a place.

And I am such a "kind and gentle caring soul," right, that I couldn't help breaking up what seemed to be a bully (albeit a stunningly-handsome one) and his gang picking on a poor boy. But it turned out the bully was the King's son, and. Well. I kind of ended up in Jail.

And after a tussle or two more, I discovers two things: one, the Prince is a royal prat, and two, I'm quite possibly in love with him Which are two things that not only do not go together at all, but will possibly get me killed or burned at the stake or something someday.

And because I'm such a "kind loving soul," I save Prince Prat from becoming sorceress shishkabob, and now I have to put up with him on an everyday basis as his servant. Oh joy. What could be worse than dressing (and undressing, oh God) six feet of corded muscle and pouty lips that pokes fun at my ears every day for the rest of my life?!

Oh yeah, that's right. Apparently I am destined to save his life over and over and over again. Never mind Prince Pretty-Pants can barely tie his cape without my help, now I has to make sure he doesn't trip over any particularly large roots and meet his doom on a hunting trip. This is so not what I signed up for.

Also there's no way he could be that pretty without the aid of some serious magic.

And, okay, so at first he was all muscle and no brain, and it turns out he's got this huge heart he hides under all the toughness and honor (this is not helping my obsession at all), though the only things that make him lose what brain he has left are: swords, girls, and...no, that's about it. Challenge him to a duel or flirt with him and he's yours for the night. It's the most infuriating thing I've ever seen. Also, it's kind of hot.

So there's this ball, right, it's supposed to celebrate something archaic and trivial. Maybe something about the moon phase? Anyway, Arthur (so I stopped calling him Prince Pout a few months ago, so what?) has to dance with, like, a million visiting girls or really just any girl who asks him. It's going to drive me insane, watching him get that look in his eye as he places his large, sword-calloused hands over some simpering twelve-year-old's stick-thin waist as she giggles like an imp. Oh yes, loads of fun, all night long.

Except, Morgana and Gwen keep giggling off in their corner of the room and I'm slightly scared.

So. It seems as if they have a wickedly cruel idea (I am going to be burned at the stake for this, I know it) that I am not only going along with, but starting to appreciate as the ball goes on. Let's just say it involves two giggling girls who know all about my crush (it's hard to hide anything from them. Well. Except my magic. Death will make anything easy to hide), the contents of Morgana's closet, a wig, and half a pitcher of wine.

Apparently my name tonight is Lady Emrys. Don't ask.

And since I'm supposed to help Gaius clean up after the ball I have to return all this to Morgana by midnight. Or Gaius/Arthur/Uther/The Entire Court finds out that I, Merlin, am a cross-dressing girly boy who really wants to shove Arthur up against a wall and snog the womanizer out of him.

It's actually kind of exhilarating. I've got this buzz that probably has something to do with the wine and something to do with the fact that I'm wearing this vaguely-see-through gauzy monstrosity and a wig that smells like sword oil. I'm strictly not asking about the wig.

Oh, yes, and I'm also wearing a mask. And these shoes Morgana pulled out of nowhere, made of crystal or something and fur. It's very hard to walk. Or live.

And, wow, everyone is looking at me. It's probably the mask. No one else is wearing one. Crap.

And there's Arthur. Wearing blue. His eyes look like sapphires and I'm starting to sound like girl even in my own head. Please save me now. And now he's looking at me, and I'm blushing (I AM SUCH A GIRL) and hold on, have to adjust my wig. Oh crap.

"Wouldyouliketodance? Withme?" I speak to him every day! This is so awkward. I am going to kill Gwen so hard.

He looks startled. Wait, was there some sort of royal protocol? Was there a line? Am I supposed to introduce myself? Oh, wait, wait, my voice I forgot to raise my voice! I sound like a man! He must think I'm one of those theatre boys with the weird dresses and the beards and the penchant for hanging around bars grabbing bums of drunken men.

Clear throat. Try Again. "Prince Arthur?" I sound like a chipmunk, ohmygod. "Would you dance with me?"

He just smiled. That smile does such things to me! I'm going to mess this up so hard and he is going to laugh and cry maybe when he finds out it's Me and maybe burn me at the stake.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady...?"

"Mer- Emrys!"

"Lady Meremrys. Shall we?"

His hand is in mine. His face is inches away and I just realized I don't know how to dance.

"Er...I must confess I don't know this dance."

He just smiled that smile of his that he only uses with girls that he likes! The sly one where he's afraid to show too much pleasure! Except, that's right, I'm not a girl. This is going to end badly. So, so badly.

I am so doomed. I stepped on his toes like sixty times in these rock-shoes and he's probably missing a toe now and he is going to remember me only because I'm the awkward girl who broke his foot. And he'll come to Gaius to fix it! And I'll have to look him in the face when he tells the story of the idiot girl with a man voice!

I might as well tell Uther I do magic regularly and slaughter babies and eat corpses. Then it will be over quickly.

"Thank you for the dance, Lady Meremrys. I must say, that name sounds familiar. Have you any kinsmen in the court? Where in Albion are you from?"

"Er, look at the time! I really must go..."

"Really? But the ball only started at sundown. And you're very beautiful."

I think I just choked on my tongue. How much wine did he have?!

"Um, what?"

He just stroked my cheek. My cheek. He stroked it. How much wine did I have?

"Very interesting bone structure. And your eyes are so very blue. Completely makes up for your inability to dance but dancing can get boring sometimes. Your ears, however, are very familiar."

"Er." Wow, he is so close that I might just accidentally trip on this dress and...

.......................................... Did he. Did he just.

He kissed me.

With tongue. I am going to burn myself at the stake.

Whoa, hey, wandering hands. There is nothing in that department, Prince Pressure, I can tell you that.

Oh, okay, but there is something in that one. Which would be bad for him to find out.

"I have to go," and I forgot to make my voice all girly but I have to get out of here or I'm going to tear his clothes off him and fling these shoes through a window and take him on the banquet table.

This was a very bad idea.

Crap. I ran out of one of Morgana's shoes. I'm sure she'll understand.

Crap. This dress! It's like running while wearing sheets. Girls amaze me.

Um, so, it's the next morning and my head hurts so bad. Also I appear to still be wearing a wig, because Gaius is giving me a look that says, "I know   
exactly what you were up to and I disapprove and you are very strange and Uther is going to burn you at the stake."

Instead, Gaius says, "Lady Meremrys?"

I am already dead. "Ohmygod. Please please don't tell the King, I'm going to be trampled by horses. Or small children. Or small children on horses."

"What on Earth are you rambling about? Take your wig off, milady, your Prince awaits you in his chambers."

He knows. Arthur knows. And he's waiting with a hatchet and a sense of wounded woman-loving pride and honor and possibly all of his knights.

Er. Or with Morgana's shoe.

"Were you at the ball last night? I didn't see you."

"Well, I had to help...some people. Servants. In the kitchen."

"Anyway, did you see a girl there? Flowing blue dress, black hair, a mask for God's sake? Blue eyes like sapphires? These shoes?"

"........" Did he just say sapphires?! "No, no I didn't."

"She was rubbish at dancing but very interesting. Anyway, she left this shoe behind and I want you to find her."

"Me?" No no no no no this can't be happening.

"Yes. I'm busy. Obviously."

"Well, I've got to muck out the stables, and and polish your armor, can't. Can't you find someone else to do it?"

"You're my servant, Merlin, it's your job to do as I ask."

"Arthur-"

"Fine. I'll ask someone else. You're a terrible servant, you know."

"I know. You just keep me around because I'm pretty."

He snorted. I love it when he does that.

"Get out of here. Get my hunting gear ready."

So I'm in my room, relaxing my sore muscles (carrying bunches of dead animals does wonders on one's back), and I hear the door open to the main room. And boots. And Gaius's respectful reply. And through my doorway I see Arthur, holding the shoe.

And on my table right now. The other one. Gaius, oh no, he knows!

And I stand up to go out to stop him asking Gaius about Lady Meremrys and Gaius shoots me a look and locks my door.

"Sorry, my lord, Merlin isn't feeling well. What was it you were asking about a girl?"

I can't believe he just locked my door. Oh well, that's what magic's for, I guess.

However, by the time I'm opening the door, and Prince Arthur is looking at me in surprise and Gaius looks kind of outraged, I realize with a bold of dread that I'm holding the shoe. And Arthur looks down and sees it when my brain catches up and I see his beautiful eyes widen and look up at with recognition and Gaius takes the shoe from me.

"There that is. We found this the other night in the corridor, and were about to try and find the young lady to whom it belongs."

Arthur put his hand up to stop Gaius.

"You may leave, Gaius."

He kind of glares at me and I wish it was me leaving but it's not, and now I'm stuck in an empty room with a dangerous-looking prince and I'm clutching Morgana's shoe so hard the crystal edges are digging into my palms and he is going to hit me.

"You? You are..." And he looks behind me and sees Morgana's beautiful dress and mask still in a crumpled heap on my floor, and the wig at the foot of my bed and there's no way I can deny that.

"Yeah, well, see, er, Morgana and Gwen, well, they, er, they had this idea, Arthur, and-"

And, lips. I could get used to this.

"How could I not see, with your ears," he punctuates each telling with another kiss and I am going to die, with desire, "and your eyes, and your bone structure, and your awkwardness. You stepped on my toes so much."

"Yes, well, I can't dance. I'm not a girl."

"No, you're not." And his broad rough hands are on my jaw and, you know what? Screw it. So I shove him up against my door and stick my hands underneath his tunic and across his warm chest and maybe this whole dressing/undressing him everyday thing is good for something.

And if I thought his smiles undid me, his groans are something else.

"Oh, Meremrys..." I'm attempting to use magic to both seal the doors and loosen the ties on his trousers and. Wait. What?!

"What?!"

He just smiles that lazy smile that makes me almost fall down, and nibbles my lip.

I never thought I'd say this, ever, but I owe Morgana and Gwen an apology. And a dress.


End file.
